Broken Together(book 3)
by shadow heart the eclipse cat
Summary: (book three from "Split In Two" book 2 and "The Diaz Twins" book 1) lies can tear people apart, split them in two, and break their heart, broken together they may be, but can they be fixed, by the end of this story.
1. you're just like your father

**(BOOK THREE of split in two book 2 and the Diaz twins book 1)**

 **(Luna's Prov)**

It's been a few weeks now, maybe more than a month, I had sort of lost track.

How about I sum up what happened, not much really, normal life I haven't thought of toffee much which is most likely a good thing after what he did to me and all.

Marco and Star talked it out after the whole 'I do have a crush on you' thing and they're on really good terms but not officially dating.

I've watched closely how Marco is around both girls. He still seems shy around Jackie but with Star he's still so open and it seems little has changed between the two, Marco's happy with being around both of them which makes me happy.

It does pain me a bit that he has little time for me now, but I don't mind. It's just that...I really need SOMEONE right now anyone would do, I just, don't want to be alone more than I already am.

I guess I should talk about toffee. Well, I miss him but at the same time I don't. All the memories he and I shared and not to mention he was the only one who kept me company when Marco was out with Jackie or Star or something.

I still care about him I know I do but I don't understand why. I mean maybe it's because of how close we are or-or because of how much I loved him I-I don't know any more really.

All I know now is that me, my brother, and Star where all before queen moon.

"I know this is a very hard thing to ask. Especially after what he has done to you three, but I fear it can only be one of you three to do this" Queen Moon stated to the three of us as she walked down the steps of her thrown just like she has when star has broken her wand.

"What do you mean Queen Moon" I question with confusion which she sighed sadly at

"It's, Toffee. He, he wishes to discuss terms of peace between Monsters and Mewmans especially now that you all are very close to coming of age" she then smiled and looked at all of us, we all had changed Marco and I got a bit taller and so did Star we also looked a bit older even.

"My how you all have grown oh it's such a wonder" her voice trailed before she coughed realizing she was about to ramble the three of us smiled and laughed a bit.

"So one of us has to, go and make a peace agreement with Toffee then" Marco questioned his smile along with the rest of ours faded.

"I am, afraid so Mr. Diaz, and he asked for with of you three, but I know who he would mostly like to speak to" her gaze drifted from my brother to me and I gave her a sad look and a sigh.

"I'll-I'll go then" I stuttered fearfully out both Marco and star shook their heads.

"But Luna" they both questioned and I raised a hand stopping them before looking to each with a small and sad smile.

"It's ok, I'll be ok, I promise" I told them before looking to Moon.

"Where would he like to meet, will he know that I will be the one coming" I questioned her.

"He said to walk forward from here and into the forest until you get to a wide and open clearing, I will let him know that you are on your way, please be careful" she told me looking sad

I nodded and walked to my scythe and cloak about to pick them up until.

"On his wishes you can not bring a weapon, or a friend" she must have read my mind with the second part since I had opened my mouth to ask that very question I sighed out and shook my head not liking either request so I only grabbed my cloak and threw it on.

I had given them all my goodbyes before heading out carrying only my pencil and sketch book with me in case there was a wait, but then again knowing toffee, or at least thinking I still know him, he's already there patiently waiting for my arrival.

Moon was calling him just as I left and knowing both Star and Marco and maybe even Moon they all are threatening him and giving him warnings I couldn't help but smile at picturing it all in my head.

It was a long walk but I didn't mind a lot of the mewmans scared me but I apparently seemed to fit in a bit besides my clothing of course.

When I had gotten to the edge of the forest I looked up at the large trees before looking in front of me and sighing as I put up the hood of my cloak that has a crescent moon clasp.

I continued the walk this time the walk wasn't so long and before I knew it I was in a large clearing, I looked around 'no one's here' I became suspicious and weary, but decided to just wait.

I walked to the middle of the clearing looking all around before sitting down and opening my sketch book.

I noticed that I had started drawing a lot of things the stand for a broken heart. I wasn't surprised of course since my heart has been broken in more ways than one in these two almost three years.

I had started thinking after a bit of drawing what Moon had said "but I know who he would mostly like to speak to" those words burning in my brain, and I couldn't help but scoff a laugh and think 'he doesn't want to see me one bit, you just didn't want to put your daughter's life in danger more than you already have'.

I haven't liked my thoughts lately they're so cruel, mean and-and violent. They don't even sound like me, they don't even sound like something I'D say or think normally, but I guess everyone has those types of thoughts every now and again.

I sat and stayed there for a long while not for a second understanding why toffee wasn't here yet 'did I go in the wrong direction' 'am I in the wrong place' 'did toffee lie again' 'where is he' many thoughts flooded my mind like a river as I looked around the clearing and into the trees.

I hummed and shook my head before returning to my drawing which I had only just realized was a daring of a large and broken heart, I sighed

"Lavender" I spoke out loud and was given an immediate response

"Yes" she said in my mind in a sing song voice.

"Are you the cause of all of this, what are you even trying to do" I questioned.

"No idea what you mean love" she said which made me sigh.

"Are you the one causing the horrible and mean thoughts and are trying to make me miss toffee no matter how much I would dislike to" questioned and she sighed.

"Dear you must understand he is the only reason you keep going and trying to connect Star and Marco-"I interrupted her.

"Your still on that whole blood moon thing ugh why can't you Just stop already I've told you it's their choice and the-"she interrupted me back.

"Yes, yes I know but you see it too and besides you and him are connected as-"

"We are as connected to each other as two negative magnets" I hissed out to her and she kept silent.

"Who are you talking to" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me and got into a fighting stance with an angry look on my face which lessened as I saw who it was.

"Toffee" I said with no kind of kindness in my voice.

"Luna" he said my name the same way and I slowly went out of my fighting stance but crossed my arms giving a cold and heartless gaze to him, his emotionless eyes held mine closely.

"You didn't answer my question" he said after a long while of silence.

"I don't have to tell you who I talk to do I" I spoke with gritted teeth, no reaction.

"hmm I suppose, but now it's time to talk a bit of politics, Let's hope judging on all the things I know of you that you can keep up" Toffee smirked for a second but it when away in the blink of an eye which made me huff.

"Moon said you wanted to make a peace agreement" I stated, I noticed something flicker in his brilliant and bright yellow eyes I couldn't place it but it reminded me of either jealousy, rage, or annoyance maybe it was all three I don't know anymore.

"What have I told you about speaking of her" all three I am guessing I smirked at him.

"You only said not to speak of her when we were intimate, as you can clearly see we are in no such way or ever will be in such way again" I spoke coldly to him and noticed his eye twitch a bit 'hit him where it hurts' I thought he grumbled something.

"What was that toffee dearest I couldn't hear you" my voice sounded sarcastic and cruel as I seemed to rub everything in his face, the atmosphere was definitely getting dark and hostile.

"I said that's what you think" I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh before I let it all out laughing at him and what he said.

"You-you think after all that you've said and done I'd-I'd let you" I laughed harder barely being able to form that sentence alone, his eye was twitching more and more.

"Oh-oh you are priceless toffee" I said finally letting my laugh die out as I looked back up at him with a large smirk he looked at me with anger, rage, and...hurt?

I smirk faded slowly at that there was a very long time of silence between us until toffee spoke up.

"You think I'm joking don't you" his voice was deeper than usual and sounded as deadly as poison.

"Oh, well if you can joke about loving someone than you can definitely joke about everything else to them then" I spoke smiling his eyes sharpened at that.

"I didn't mean for-"YOU DIDN'T MEAN WHAT TOFFEE, HURT ME, BREAK MY HEART, LIE TO M-" I got right up in his face and started to yell.

"FOR THIS TO HAPPEN" he yelled surging forward which made me go back out of fear I looked at him with wide and confused eyes that still held anger.

"For this, heh really" I questioned with a scoff of a laugh.

"Yes, really" he spoke he was panting from yelling I stared at him with my brows furrowed as I searched his expression not even knowing what I was looking for.

I gave another scoff of a laugh and shook my head

"Why did you want me to come instead of Marco or Star"

"We have a better connection"

"A connection you decided to break" we had a little back and forth that sounded angry but at the same time not, his eyes saddened slightly at my comment which got me angry.

"oh don't you dare act like a sad little puppy now toffee not after all that you've said and done I'm not falling for it, and I want you to listen and listen well" I took a step to him making him look at me his lips slightly parted as though he would speak any moment.

"I. Don't. Trust. You" I spoke slowly so my words could sink in for him I watched a tear fall for his eye and roll down his cheek and I let out another scoffed laugh and a shake of my head.

"nice try, but I don't care for your tears just like you didn't care for mine" I turned away and was about to start walking until he grabbed my arm which I pulled away quickly form his grasp as if he burned me and turned to him with rage filled eyes looking at him with the up most disgust I have ever given anyone.

Well that's what I wanted to do, but I didn't. I stayed still and stopped moving when he grabbed my arm in the most gentlest manner I have ever felt from him, I missed that touch, but I won't let it corrupt me again, I learned my lesson, I hope.

"I did care" he said softly I kept my eyes to the left side of the ground not looking anywhere to the right where his head was turned to look at me.

"Luna, please, look at me" he said slowly as he brought his free hand up to my left cheek that was turned away from him, I flinched at the contact.

After a few minutes I pulled my arm gently as a way to ask nicely 'let me go' he let go instantly I turned to him in a flash and walked backwards a few steps away from him before stopping I didn't look up at him as tears flooded my eyes 'make sure he doesn't want to see you again' I thought.

I knew if there was one thing that would make him leave me along...it was telling that he harmed more than one person by slitting my throat that day tears slipped down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms slowly around my stomach bent over slightly as I cried before falling onto the ground with my head bent down.

I cried for a bit before finally deciding 'he needs to know what he has done' I looked up at him. My eyes where cold and dead, it seemed like there was no source of life anywhere in them, the light they use to hold had disappeared, my mom told me why, but now was the time I hit him below the belt.

"You're just like your Father, you did the one thing your father couldn't do to you. So many years ago" he looked at me with confused eyes but they were also very wide and scared as if to say 'what do you mean'.

"you killed them, you killed your babies, our babies, my babies, they're gone because of you" I spoke quietly as I watched his eyes widen and sadden at what I was saying.

I got up and walked right next to him as his knees buckled and he hit the ground on them looking at it with the up most horror as he re thought all that I had said.

I didn't look at him.

"I hope your're proud of your lack of mercy, on our children" I took out a picture of the ultrasound two little growing baby's where in it just like they were once in me, I dropped the photo ,and walked away.


	2. safe and sound

**Warning:** cursing,slight suggestiveness, mention and thoughts of suicide

* * *

I stood in front of Queen Moon, it had already been a week since toffee found out about our little twins, bur sadly he apparently didn't want me to stay away.

"Luna I'm terribly sorry to inform you of this but" Moon sighed and shook her head.

"But toffee would like to have another meeting with you" she finished and Luna through her arms up into the air.

"Where is this motherfucker this time" she yelled.

"He is in the same place dear, please do be careful with him" Moon sighed and I grumbled snatching my cloak with all my rage as I slammed the entrance door of the thrown-room.

I was just pissed at the entire thing and storms off right after and right when I saw toffee, I smacks him right in his lizard face.

"Ok, I deserved that now Luna please listen to-" I smacked him once more.

"Ok now I might have deserved that one t-" I tried smacking him once more but he caught my wrist in mid-flight and went right up in my face and screamed.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT ALREADY" I went back with surprise and stared at him with wide eyes before slowly looking at my wrist that was being...gently held...by him.

I then looked back up at him with a slightly angry gaze before yanking MY wrist from him and holding it protectively as well as I turned away from him, he only just realized why he had reminded me of.

"Luna I'm, I'm sorry I forgot" I held my wrist a bit tighter.

"oh so me getting tortured and experimented on is something so easily forgotten by you, ha don't make me laugh asshole, you know what you were doing" I scoffed out right after his sentence.

'Luna, please" he said begging me which made me laugh

"if you're going to beg you might as well get on your knees little pup" I smirked with a teasing voice only to look at him with a surprised look as he did just that, I could feel my cheeks heated up at the memories just as his heated up as well.

"Well, I-I'm sorry Luna, please forgive me" he said and I shook my head and scoffed at him.

"Get the fuck you know I was joking" I hissed turning away from him.

"You didn't sound like it" he then chuckled and after getting up like I had said he came up from behind me and whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"My little kitten" my cheeks heated up more at that and I shook my head at him.

"Sh-shut up lizard brains" I make insults look like slight complement's which made toffee chuckle

"Come on Luna loosen up and accept his apology, who knows he might give you a little" Lavender giggle with in my mind I could already guess what she was going to say.

"Reward" my cheeks heated up much more.

"Sh-shut up" I spoke out loud forgetting toffee was there.

"Who are you talking to now love" Toffee purred and tried wrapping his arms around my waist which I quickly shut down by jumping forward with one leg and turning around while bringing the other straight to toffee's chest then stomach in hard blows.

"Don't you even think about it" my voice was grave and deadly while I glared daggers at toffee.

I then walked to him and got right in his face.

"And YOU have NO right calling me 'love' any more, you stopped having that right the moment you told me what you lied about, you lied about everything toffee, how in this multidimensional world could I ever forgive you for that you-you-you" I stuttered as tears started streaming down my cheeks while my eyes drifted to the ground trying to find the words to say to him.

Toffee just looked at me his lips slightly parted before he closed them deciding to make a bold move with this, he brought his hand up to my soaked cheek which made me moved back slightly while my breath hitched, his hand didn't touch my cheek.

I moved my bangs slightly and looked at him with wide and scared bright green eyes.

"He's asking permission Luna, just let him already" Lavender's voice rang as an echo inside my head, my eyes wondered to the floor as I thought of what to do, I shook my head after a few minutes of thought, and he moved his hand away from me.

I dried my tears and looked at him and took a deep breath before letting it out shakily closing my mouth as I searched his face and expression carefully, he seemed sad, but I couldn't tell any more, not after all his lies.

"I…I want to trust you toffee I really do, but-but" I searched the ground once again closing my eyes and shaking my head before opening them and looking up into his brilliant yellow eyes.

"But I just can't" I said weakly and turned walking away, but was stopped…by him singing softly, and sing the one song, that I held dear in my heart.

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go" his voice cracking wondering if he should take the chance.

He paused for a long while and seeing as I hadn't moved or continued to walk away, he continued with a quick intake and out take of breath that could be somewhat like a sigh.

"When all those shadows almost killed you light" silence

" I remember when you said don't leave me here alone…but all that…dead…and gone…" his voice stopped and he placed his head down in defeat, but, there is always hope hidden beneath the hard shell of a turned over turtle.

"Tonight" I sang back which made him lift his head in surprise and a slight smile on his cold and scaly lips.

I didn't turn to look at him but I continued.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright…no one can…can hurt you now" my voice started breaking.

I slowly took out his crescent moon necklace that had a gem on the center of it that looked like the outside of our Solar system, it was so colorful, and he left it behind, so I kept it, to remember him.

"Come morning light" toffee sang right behind me my eyes widened as he place my own necklace in front of me, the heart hanging from the crescent moon…was broken once more.

I turned to him our chests were almost together, I must have had a growth spurt I looked up into his eye's, still one of my favorite colors, but I'm reminded of you every time I see them, I don't know if it's lavender doing that…or me.

He brought the necklace back over my head and put it around my neck slowly as to not scare or frighten me, I was still ready to attack if he tried anything funny.

While he did that to me I took his necklace and did the same to him I had to stand on my tippy toes but I didn't mind.

When both necklaces were back where they belonged we both slowly pulled away from each other. I had only just realized he had his other hand on my shoulder until he slowly slid it down to my hip.

We stared at each other before both taking a small breath and singing together.

"You and I'll be safe and sound" our voices seemed to mix perfectly our eyes were locked together.

I noticed he hesitantly started leaning in with closed eyes, my eye's widened realizing what was happening, and I ended it quickly by pulling out of his grip.

I stumbled back, my hands in front of me, and toffee on the ground, I, I pushed him he looked up at me with wide and hurt eyes as I slowly started to step back shaking my head, and running off.

I didn't look back, not even when I heard him call out my name, I tuned him out and didn't stop running till I was at the entrance of the forest, I took out my dimensional scissors and cut a portal hearing running and a voice behind me.

But I stepped in the portal quickly and closed it on whoever it was, judging by the voice it was definitely toffee, his voice is like a haunting recording inside my head, but I don't mind it.

I had arrived in my, Marco's, Star's and my parent's home, I wasn't surprised no one was home, but I was glad as I ran to my room.

And locked myself inside not coming out for the rest of the night, or maybe next day, or week, month, year, I didn't mind anymore.

I didn't care I stopped caring, after I lost everything that was dear to my heart.

I laid in bed softly stroking my stomach, and talking to my babies That where no longer there.

I was three month's in when told, toffee had already left, and I didn't tell him till after we lost them.

I took the risk of fighting, I didn't heed Toffee's warning of what he would do to me if I joined Star's side. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had gone with him instead of with star and Marco.

All I really know and care about right now is hating myself for being the one at fault for losing my babies. I had already picked names for them.

Lupin the L for my name and Trinity the T for toffee's name.

Trinity would have had the middle name Penelope, because P was right in the middle of both mine and toffee's letter of our first name.

Lupin would have had the middle name Toffuna since Star and Marco decided that was a good combination for mine and toffee's name.

…And it's all my fault they're gone.

"They're gone Luna, I know it hurt's dear, but they're in the spirit realm now. They're happy, they didn't feel a thing if that makes you feel any better" Lavender said in my mind.

"That doesn't mean I don't still hate myself, I should have never started to believe in love." I whispered out, and she didn't respond.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Not a care in the world now, I sometimes wish I could sleep forever, everyone would be better off without me anyways.

I wanted to die in all honesty, but I didn't want to leave my family and friends behind.

So I never went through with it…no matter how many the attempts.


	3. A chat with the queen

Days past, and those days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months.

I was told the day after what had happened between me and toffee. That I and Marco where the representative for the mewmans and toffee and another male of his kind where the representative for the monsters.

To be honest I'm very surprised that after all I have said and done to toffee that I haven't started a war yet.

That and vice versa of course, but then again I wouldn't want to be the cause for more bloodshed of the mewmans and monsters.

I was standing in front of queen moon at the moment as the two of us had a conversation about this all.

But of course toffee had told Moon EVERYTHING.

"Toffee tells me you pushed him, Luna why did you do that" she gave me a questionable look and I sighed.

"He-he tried kissing me, but it's my fault for giving signs of wanting to be kissed" I told her looking somewhere else.

She gave a sad look at that.

"Yes, he told me" my eyes turned sharply to her

"Then why ask" I said with anger, I've been moody when asked questions people already knew the answer's to, Moon sighed.

"He-Toffee-is curious as to why you did so" she said her voice sounding concerned and full with worry which made me shake my head.

"Tell me honestly Mrs. Butterfly, after all he has done to you and you him, would you let his lips anywhere near your own" she gave me a surprised look at that.

"You-you know" I scoffed with a shake of my head as I turned away from her.

"Of course I know toffee told me of all his relationships, at least I think he did, it's hard to tell what he say's is true or not" we laughed and in union both said

"But that's toffee for you" this caught us both off guard and we laughed it off after we gave each other a surprised look.

"but, to answer your question, No, No I wouldn't, I fell in love with River soon after we broke it off, it turned out better this way" I saw moon smile it looked happy but at the same time sad.

"After all he would have never met you for one, and Star would have never been born, most likely anyways, I don't even think a monster can bear children with a mewman or even a human for that matter" my smile faded and I gave her a sad look which she returned.

I placed my hand to my stomach.

"They can" my voice cracked and was full of sorrow Moon's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Miss Diaz, h-how-" I interrupted already knowing what she would ask, everyone else did, It was normal now.

"Toffee" I said simply and rubbed my thumb gently against my stomach.

"He didn't know, I found out right after he had left, anyways what of you and your husband, Star is much like him form what she has told me, they both give such an upbeat vibe" my frown turned into a smile as I changed the subject Moon smiled back.

"Oh they are, but Star is much like both of the family, she is a butterfly, but she is also very much a Johansen, she's a perfect blend of both families, what of you and your family" Moon said smiling.

"Oh, well I'm a lot like my dad but I look a lot like my mom, but I'm also both of them, personality wise in a way" I said smiling with a shrug of my shoulders.

"And your brother, Marco what of him" she asked afterwards.

"Oh well, he looks a lot like our dad, but he sort of has his own personality, he's very cautious, very smart, and very kind, he supports everyone no matter what" I said smiling wider.

"You and him are close" Moon questioned

"as close as close can be, we're twins, we grew up together, we spent our entire lives together, so of course we're close, he's a big reason as to why I am who I am today" I spoke with happiness and calmness.

"How was he with you and toffee being together" I laughed at her question at all the memories that flooded my mind.

"Oh those two, fought like cats and dogs I tell you, they had their good day's but they also had their bad, Marco was afraid toffee would hurt me especially after the whole kidnapping and making Star destroy her wand and all" I stated before giving a frown

"Looks like he had a right to not trust him, if only I had seen through his lies, but my heart wouldn't allow it I guess" Moon gave a sad looks at that

"Oh trust me I know that same feeling, I never believed his lies until they were finally shown, and even then I didn't want to believe them" she stated somberly.

"yeah, same here, I only started believing it all once we were on opposite sides of the battle field, and when he slit my neck' I said somberly as well.

"I can't imagine how that must have been for you" Moon said with sadness in her voice while I shrugged.

"He gave me a warning, and I chose not to listen, I chose not to believe he would actually go through with it, my, was I wrong, it's my fault really" I said sadly she gave me a look of shock edged with heart breaking sadness.

"Don't say that, none of that was any your fault" I shook my head which made her stop.

"But, it was my fault my twins died, if I had listened to toffee's warning they would be here as we speak, they would be 6 months" my voice sounded distant as I rambled slightly.

"You were only trying to protect everyone Luna" Moon said as a way to try and comfort me while she placed a gentle hand to my shoulder which I quickly moved away.

"Marco and toffee fought a lot it hurt to see them go at it since I loved them both, but it made my day to see the two getting a lot, toffee tried so hard to gain Marco's trust" Luna said as she thought it was honestly Funny that right after the two officially made up and accepted everything that toffee was found out.

"Over protective brother" Moon asked with a smile which made me snicker and role my eyes.

"Oh overprotective doesn't even describe how he is" the both of us laughed and talked for a while longer but after a while a guard entered the room and told Queen Moon that she was needed.

"I'll be there in a second but I have one last thing to tell Miss Diaz" the guard nodded and left the room as Moon turned to me with a small smile.

"Luna I have some good news, but also a bit bad if you look at it the way I think you will see it" her smile faded slightly.

"What is it Queen Moon" I questioned with a curious expression, she sighed.

"I have made an arrangement for a ball, a party, for both Mewmans and Monster as a way to get both races to bond and have a nice time as well as a celebration" Moon stated with glee in her voice.

"alright, but may I ask why you are telling me this" Moon cleared her throat.

"uhm well you see, Toffee as the Representative of the monsters must join as a way to keep the peace with those he represents, and you being the representative for the mewmans meant that you too must join" Moon sighed.

"as toffee's partner for the evening of that night as well" my eyes widened

'WHAT" I screamed

"I'm not going to be his partner in anything, I refuse, you can be his partner you're the queen so act like it" I said defensively and she gave me a taken aback look as well as a look of anger before lifting her head and staring at me with a blank and hard expression.

'Luna, I am not allowed to come to the ball actually, and you being the representative means that YOU and you alone are to be the one there to keep the peace of those YOU represent, do remember you even AGREED to whatever duties laid ahead as the Representative of the mewman people, and I'm counting on you for that, it will be in the next week" Moon said I opened my mouth to say something back but she had already turned away and was walking.

I shook my head before taking out my dimensional scissors and cutting a portal back home.

'welp looks like I have to go then, let's hope nothing too bad happens' I thought


	4. The Ball, and the newcomer

I was in the ball room in the butterfly castle helping my brother with decorations for the ball between the monster's and mewman's.

I was dressed up already I was wearing a purple dress it's straps going to my shoulder's, around my waist were dark blue orbs and there was another layer under my dress that was a light sky blue color the bottom of my dress split to show it, my dress going a few inches below my knees.

Around my neck was a Yin and Yang choker and I wore a bright red lipstick with the same color of eyeshadow. My hair was pulled back with a red hair tie as well, and was also a bit curly.

After hanging up a few streamers and decorations I heard two more pairs of foot steeps that had just entered the hall.

I turned to see who were the owners of the new footsteps only to see the other two representative's, toffee and another septarian that I had never met or seen before.

He had dark grey scales with lighter grey spikes at the edge of his jaw as well as the back of his head going all the way down to his lower back where his tail started which moved every once and awhile, he wore the same outfit as toffee did, both in their battle outfit.

His outfit though had blue instead of red like toffee's and the sleeves where more like a T-shirt, like toffee's you could see his chest and muscles which were about the same as his, he was shorter than toffee and stood about 5'8 which was five inches taller than me.

But the thing that stood out about him where his eyes, a bright purple color with blue shifting specks inside, one could get lost in those eyes, and unlike toffee his eyes had no white in them they were just those two colors with his black thin pupils.

Marco and I walked to the two Marco smiling wide while I gave a small smile not even looking to Toffee I found I couldn't either way.

"Hello and welcome, who might you be sir" Marco greeted and toffee pat the stranger on his back.

"This is Cerberus, he is my prized pupil, as well as my nephew. He's a year older than you both" Toffee stated with pride and I scoffed before mumbling.

"Oh well looks like other's are nothing but prize's to be won by you then" Toffee turned to me and cleared his throat.

"Cerberus how about you give your greeting's I'll be off for a bit and I would like the three of you to bond" Toffee said with anger in his voice that I could tell was directed at me.

"Yes Uncle" Cerberus stated with a small smile, my oh, his voice was deep, but so gentle and kind…this boy is a cinnamon roll I'm betting it now.

I smiled and put out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Luna, nice to meet you Cerberus" I said he smiled back widely before gently taking my hand leaning over and kissing it gently I covered my mouth still smiling as I giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Luna, I have been told wonderful things about you, a very smart cookie it seems, I like smart cookies" he stated after letting go of my hand and standing up straight again.

"Well aren't you a charmer, Marco introduce yourself too" Marco nodded with a smile while Cerberus smile widened and a blush came over his cheeks at my compliment.

"Hi, name's Marco I'm Luna's twin brother" Marco said putting out his hand to shake the older boys own, Cerberus nodded his smile faltering.

"Yes I know, Toffee has said some interesting things about you, but I will not be bias" Cerberus said before putting out his own hand and shaking Marco's his large smile returning.

"Well now that we're all introduced I'll be going back to the decorations, Marco I know you're done already so how about you two do a little bonding so that whatever toffee told him can be cleared up a bit" I said before walking off back to what I was doing before Cerberus's and toffee's arrival.

I hummed softly while putting up more streamers and decorations. From time to time I would look over to see the two boy's talking and laughing which made me smile.

After a while I ended up hearing Cerberus's voice below me while I was on the latter hanging things up, I looked down at him and he gestured with his hand for me to come down, so I did.

"Yes, is everything alright" I asked with curiosity he smiled and raised a hand.

"Everything is fine Miss Luna, I was just wondering if you and I could talk, that is if you are done decorating" Cerberus said still smiling after lowering his hand.

"Oh, of course we can I just have a few more things to put on the table's but we can talk while I do so, and it's fine to just call me Luna you know" he smiled and blushed slightly again.

"a-ah yes, well uhm Luna uhm, l-lovely decorations, did you and your brother pick them, this ball will be quite something won't it" Cerberus said looking around at everything as we walked to the many tables while I placed flower vases and other thing's on them.

"Thank you, and yes this ball will be very much something, hopefully good, and yes Marco and I picked them-"NO I DIDN'T, IT WAS ALL LUNA, SHE'S JUST BEING MODEST" Marco yelled which made me start blushing up a storm while Cerberus laugh at my expression and blush.

"Well why not tell me why YOU chose these splendid decorations then" I sighed still blushing while.

"The color's, they mean peace" I said simply while looking at the blue and purple decorations.

"Is that also why you chose to wear that beautiful dress, it suits you well I might add" I blushed at that and nodded with a quiet thank you.

"It is also why I chose to wear my necklace, yin and yang stand for balance and peace but also many other things, and blue has many meanings, and so does purple of course" I said with a small smile.

"May you tell me a few, I would love to hear" Cerberus said which made me surprised as I looked to him before giving a smile.

"Blue means peace, professionalism, loyalty, reliability, honor, and trust to name a few, and purple means nobility, elegance, sophistication, mystery, royalty, and magic to name a few again" Cerberus smiled as did I.

"looks like my uncle was right about your intelligence, a very smart girl you are, I wonder what else you have up in that beautiful mind of yours" my cheeks reddened as he placed a clawed hand gently under my chin as to look up into his beautiful eyes his voice had become much softer and deeper and I could just feel like wanting to get lost in both his eye's and voice.

"I-I uhm well if you want to know, I think that your eyes are very beautiful and your voice is very deep yet gentle and soothing, and that either way I or anyone else can get lost in them, it's funny that your eye's mean peace as well, I wonder if this is destiny that brings us to these things" I stated still looking into his eyes he smiled.

"Green means optimism, well-being, calm, nature, safety, honesty, and harmony…your eyes are very beautiful as well Miss Luna…and your voice, my, I think I can hear angles listening to it, toffee tells me you have quite the singing voice, I would love to hear it sometime" he said still smiling as he gently and carefully let my chin go and put his hand down.

"Y-you are one interesting man Cerberus" I sighed out smiling and blushing deeply while moving my bangs over a bit looking to the floor before looking back up at him, he smiled softly to me.

"And you Luna, are one interesting woman" he stated as we both blushed at each other's compliments and laugh, I giggled a bit which made him smile more.

"Hey uh, sorry to interrupt, but uhm toffee's sort of over there blowing a fuse" Marco's voice interrupted me and Cerberus as we turned to were Marco's thumb was pointing only to see an enraged toffee.

"Ah yes, uncle is still quite fond of you, If you'll excuse me my dear" Cerberus said picking up my hand and giving it a quick kiss before quickly walking over to toffee who instantly started yelling at Cerberus in Septarian 'still need to learn that language' I thought as Marco spoke again.

"So, uh how's it with you and Cerberus" he questioned and I smiled.

"Oh he's absolutely adorable Marco he's so sweet and charming my I might as well start calling him Mr. Cinnamon Roll" both Marco and I laughed at that.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along, he asked me a lot of questions about you while we were talking, he seems to really and I mean REALLY like you" I smiled and blushed before looking over to Cerberus who was calmly talking to toffee while being yelled at by him.

"I think I do too, oh Marco what if this is another toffee type of thing, I fall for him, let him have all of me, and then, and then he just throws me away like I'm nothing, I-I don't think I could handle that again Marco, It was hard enough with toffee, he was my first, in everything and-" I became a nervous wreck and started Rambling but stopped myself when seeing Marco's sad, concerned and scared expression which made me and him both sigh at the same time.

"Luna, I know it's going to be hard getting back out there, especially after everything with toffee, I know you loved him and I'm sorry he didn't return the same love that you deserved, you know I didn't trust toffee from the start, Cerberus however, he seems trustworthy and seems to actually like and care for you and your well-being, heh he kept asking if you were ok earlier even" Marco stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder before continuing.

"You need to get back out there Luna, you need to start looking again, start anew, push away all the time with toffee that you spent, and maybe look to Cerberus, he seems like a very emotional person who uses his heart over his head but is wonderful with both, Just, if he asks you on a date, think about it, and go with him, go and enjoy yourself and find someone new" before I could open my mouth Marco's arms were wrapped around me in a hug which I returned seconds later.

"Promise me that Lulu, please" I closed my eyes as we held each other tighter.

"I promise" I whispered out, we stayed like that for a bit longer before deciding to let each other go, we smiled to one another and nodded as well, before the two of us split ways as he headed over to toffee and Cerberus while I walked to the large doors to open them to the mewmans and monsters that wished to attend the ball.

"welcome, how are you, lovely night, oh I love your dress, oh a group I hope you all have fun tonight, remember to be kind, this is a peaceful ball of course, I hope you all are doing well" I said smiling while everyone, Mewman and monster alike entered the ball room all chatting with one another happily some greeting me back while other's oh'ed and aw'ed at the ball room.

I sighed happily, and leaned against the door with a smile after everyone had entered only to jump at hearing a voice next to me.

"Luna" my wide and terrified bright green eyes met the concerned ones of Cerberus's Purple and blue speckled one's, I grabbed my chest where my heart was, and sighed before giving a weak smile.

"Oh Cerberus it's just you, sorry I'm always a bit jumpy" I said blushing like mad, his concerned look softened as he gave me a soft and gentle smile before holding out his arm for me to take.

"It is quite alright Miss Luna, but I believe that you, Marco, toffee, and I all must go up in front of them all, do-do you mind me escorting you over there" his eye's sifted a bit as he stuttered at the end, I couldn't help but smile and take his arm which surprised him.

"I'd be honored, and loved to be escorted by you Cerberus" My soft voice and kind words made him melt in a way which made me smile as I gave his cheek a small peck which made him shoot up with surprise and joy as he let out a purring sound that made me giggle as we walked to where both Marco and toffee were standing, which was in front of everyone in the ball room.

Toffee's eye's followed me like a hawk on prey as he sent a piercing glare Cerberus's way who shrugged and scoffed at his uncle, Toffee shook his head before turning back to the crowd who's voices died down the moment toffee lifted his hand, he lowered it once all conversations where done and smiled to everyone.

"Hello and welcome, tonight you are all gathered both mewman and Monster" he stopped looked to me and nodded which made me give a slight hateful look his way as I turned to look at everyone like he had, all eye's where on me, which made me feel very, VERY uncomfortable.

I couldn't speak as I was shaking horribly something Cerberus noticed quickly as he gently intertwined his clawed fingers with my non-clawed ones, holding my hand gently to comfort me. I looked at him and he gave me a nod with a confident smile, whispers in the crowd began, but quickly stopped when I turned back and continued where toffee left off.

"In harmony and in peace to bond and share a night together, as a way to strengthen the bond between both race's that should live together in harmony on BOTH of their home's" I looked to Marco who shook his head, so I looked to Cerberus who did the same, with a sigh I turned to toffee…who shook his head too.

I sighed once more shaking my own head as I gulped and looked to the crowd again.

"Mewni is not only home to the mewmans, Mewni is also home to the Monsters, I know that both races look different from each other, but look at your own race, don't you look different form them too, does it truly mater of what one looks like" I then looked to both Cerberus and Toffee.

"Does personality and heart not mater, well, I think it does, and I hope by the end of this night, that all of you will too, after all, every single one of you has taken the first step towards a better future for mewni and its inhabitance" I smiled warmly and looked around.

"You all CHOSE to be here tonight, you all chose to give the other a chance, and that my friends, is the first step to any good relationship between race's, if there are any questions by the end of the night they will be answered then, I hope you all have a fun time, now party on, and have fun, thank you" and with that they all started to chat once more laughing was heard as well as bonding. I sighed 'I can't believe I just did that, oh ,I hope I didn't say anything wrong, oh no what if I screwed something up, or said something mean or-or-'

"Luna" my thoughts where interrupted by both Marco and Cerberus along with toffee, who stood a bit farther from the two young boys in front of me.

"Y-yes, what is it" I asked shaking my head.

"You spaced out sis" Marco said smiling as he and Cerberus both chuckled.

"That was absolutely amazing Luna, the passion you held in your voice, you're a naturalist at this, queen Moon definitely knew the right person to pick for this job" Cerberus said with excitement in his voice as his eyes danced and sparkled, before widening at realizing how he was acting, he stood straight and coughed into his hand which made me cover my mouth as I giggled at him and his actions, he smiled back at me after removing his hand for his mouth.

"Laugh it up Luna" he said with a playful roll of his eyes, I gently punched his two spiked shoulder and he playfully acted like it had actually hurt him, which made me giggle and laugh more.

"well-haha-now hm-now-we're even" I spoke in between laughs which made him smile and shake his head gently, the two of us then heard a cough come from Marco who we looked at in an instant, his eyes darted from us to toffee without moving his head. We sighed at toffee's rage filed expression I gave him an angry and hateful look.

"what angry that I'm moving on from you, you murderer" I spat which made all three boy's give a taken aback look at me, I shook my head before storming off and going outside, I looked up at the sky as I walked to a close by tree and sat down in front of it. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them I was upset, horrid memories came rushing back at me for saying those words to toffee.

"Cerberus seems much better for you" Lavender's voice quietly spoke inside my head which made me practically growl.

"Oh so now it's Cerberus and not toffee, jee Lavender will you ever make up your mind" my voice was angry and full of sarcasm which she sighed at in my head.

"I'm just saying Luna, this boy seems much better for you, not afraid to show his emotions, smart, kind, caring, and remember what Marco said earlier, who else but a crush would ask his crushes BROTHER about her and her alone" I thought for a second as a blush spread across my cheeks.

"You-you have a point" I whispered out in defeat.

"Luna, I'm not the one to decide who is right and wrong for you, toffee, seemed like a very loving man towards you, and I am sorry it turned out this way, Luna, I-I have something to tell you but I know you'll hate me for I-"Miss Luna" I looked up to see Cerberus's concerned face once again tonight.

"oh, h-hi Cerberus, sorry for storming off" my voice was quiet and sounded hurt in a way which Cerberus frowned as he gave me a sad look that still held concern in it.

He sighed and knelt down to me slowly bringing one clawed figure to my eye, and whipping away a tear I didn't know was there, but he didn't remove his hand.

Instead he sat down in front of me and placed his hand gently on my wet cheek. It took me a moment, but I soon leaned into his touch allowing a few more tears to fall from my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me in a gentle embrace, it surprised me but I welcomed the hug, it felt so soothing and calming and I didn't want to pull away anytime soon.

"Luna, what did my uncle do to you, that made you hate him so much" Cerberus said quietly after a long while as he gently rubbed the back of my head while my chin rested on his shoulder, his two spikes underneath.

"He-he didn't tell you" I asked with only slight surprise in my voice, he shook his head.

"No, he told me it wasn't important, but with the way you are and have been treating him all night, and with what you just said to him, I'd say that whatever it was IS important" he spoke calmly and I slowly nodded.

"He, he did something that made me feel betrayed, and he hurt me badly, I won't tell you what since it isn't my right to, but I will tell you that what he has done" I took in a sharp breath and began crying more and shaking my head.

"What he has done, is unforgivable, unforgivable Cerberus" He held me closer, and shushed me quietly, telling me it would be ok.

"Luna, know that whatever my uncle did to you to hurt you, know that…that I will never do the same" he said shyly as he held me closer, my breath hitched at his words as my tears stopped and eye's widen, my arms held him much tighter after I closed my eyes once again.

After I finally calmed down, with his help of course, the two of us walked back to the ball room, just in time for the Representative's dance which made me blush as bright red as my eyeshadow, lipstick, and hair tie.

He walked me to Marco and toffee the two stood side by side again like earlier, Marco still being uncomfortable around him, I didn't blame him of course.

The four of us stood in the same spots as earlier, in front of a large crowed of both mewmans and monsters, and once again toffee was the first to speak.

"hello again, I hope the hours have all been splendid for you all, however now is time for the dancing, due to us being representatives we are to lead the first dance, or rather Miss Luna is to" my eye's widened and I turned to him with a "what" he nodded smirking which made my blood boil.

"Due to Miss Luna being the only female representative she is to choose either me or Cerberus as her dance Partn-"I chose Cerberus" I said instantly which made toffee look at me with surprise as many monsters and a few mewmans started giggling and whispering to each other with smiles, Cerberus took my hand in an instant and led me to the middle of the ball room floor.

He place his right hand on my hip gently, watching my reaction carefully, he gave a large smile at my reaction, which was me closing my eyes before opening them again slowly, my left hand went to his shoulder and I smiled at him, he had taken a small step closer to me, we were inches apart, his left hand held my right as he turned to Marco who was ready to play a song, Cerberus nodded to him with a smile and a wink before turning back to me with a certain look in his eye's that made me blush and giggle.

I didn't know the song, but it was definitely a beautiful one that was a perfect thing to dance to, we danced close together, in perfect Harmony, and peace.

In the middle of the song everything seemed to speed up as he started to have me do twirls, one twirl I decided to place my left hand out while my right was on his right shoulder.

his left hand on my hip and his right hand out like mine in a second I felt his tail on the middle of my thigh and before I knew it he twirled me down, my right leg was up and at his waist, my left hand was now on his right shoulder and my right hand on his side, his tail was wrapped around below my hips his left hand a few inches above but still not on my hip's, which made me blush in its self, but what really got me was how both of us where an inch from the other's open mouth.

The song ended as all jaw's had dropped within the room, whispers were made amongst them all as my lips slowly came back together and I finally decided to open my eye's, only to see Cerberus's bright purple and blue speckled ones wide with curiosity as they shifted and focused on both my eyes and my lips, he slowly started to lean in to my lips.

And I gave no protest.


	5. The Date

**(Luna's PROV)**

"Will you possibly go on a date with me" my you would not believe how I felt when Cerberus asked me two weeks after the ball, oh I was so happy I almost hugged him to death.

We had in those two weeks learned a lot about each other our likes and dislikes our hobbies and what we want to do when we're older, oh you would not believe my surprise when he told me he wanted to help animals and protect them, and you would not believe his surprise when I told him I wanted to run an animal sanctuary when older.

Oh he's the just the sweetest, he's so laid back and mellow and shy, he's very kind and loving as well as sympathetic and empathetic, but we didn't really touch the subject of our pasts, and it seemed like both of us avoided it actually, I guess we both have things that happened in our youth that we don't like sharing with others.

Anyways more about the date, so we set it up together and from what Cerberus told me he asked Marco for a bit of help as a 'just in case' he forgot something or something along those lines.

This is also the night he would be meeting my parents since he decided that it would be nice for him to meet them before taking me on a date.

So here I am waiting in my room until Marco or Star comes and tells me that Cerberus is- my door opened just then both Star and Marco where there smiling.

'Speak of the devil' I thought while smiling softly.

"He's here~" Star sang before grabbing my hand and rushing me down stair with Marco trailing behind.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Cerberus was standing in the middle of the living room looking our way while my parents where right next to him.

My mom was squeezing his cheeks while my dad had his hands on both of Cerberus's shoulders, my parents had their eyes closed while smiling, Cerberus had the complete opposite look on his face, his eyes wondering what the heck was going on while he frowned, I just chuckled before intervening.

"Mom, dad leave him be now, I think he's gotten his welcome and hello from you two" I said walking over, my parents laughed and pulled away from him.

"Oh sorry sweetie, it's just he's so cute and adorable oh I see now why you call him a cinnamon roll" both mine and Cerberus's cheeks heated up as he stared at me while everyone else in the room laughed.

"Mooom" I whined gruffly and crossing my arms while she and dad came over and hugged me.

"We're only teasing mija" dad said chuckling with mom as they both smothered me in a hug Cerberus snorted a laugh at the sight.

"Oh shut up Cerberus" I said playfully while smiling at him he smiled back instantly.

"Sorry it's just so cute, you and your family. Is this how you welcome others" I nodded at his question and blushed a bit more.

"Y-Yeah, my parents love meeting mine and Marco's love interest, they were better when the met Jackie but that's because it Marco" I said, Cerberus's eyes widened and a large blush covered his cheeks.

"l-love interest, you've been with someone else" I gave him a confused look.

"Toffee, didn't he ever tell you, has he told you anything!" I said slightly angry in the last part, it seemed that toffee just covered up and hid everything of our relationship, like I meant nothing, but then again he has a point.

"No! No he never mentioned being with you, but, but" Cerberus the sighed and shook his head as everyone gave worried looks.

"Let's talk about that later, I have a date to take you on, and I know you'll love it" Cerberus said returning back to his happy and smiling face as he held out his hand to me, I could hear my parents 'aww' at us as my mom put a hand over her mouth and leaned into dad who wrapped an arm around her.

I stared at his hand for a few seconds still wearing a frown before sighing softly and looking up to him with a smiled and a nod as I took his hand which he gently held as he pulled me slightly closer to him.

"I'll be sure to bring her back not too late, and don't worry well be safe and won't do anything over the top" Cerberus told my parents who just nodded and waved us off telling us.

"Go, go have fun now, at least be home before midnight, keep it PG" I couldn't help but laugh at Cerberus's reaction at my mom telling us to keep it PG, but he calmed down slightly when I gave his cheek a kiss but he still stayed a blushing mess as he took out his own pair of dimensional scissors and cut open a portal having me step inside first after saying 'lady's first, he really is a gentlemen.

"We have a bit of a walk, but I assure you once we reach our destination you won't be in the slightest disappointed" Cerberus said taking my hand in his as I looked around to see lots and lots of trees, and the moonlight shining through the leaves and branches above us, it was beautiful, I smiled to him and nodded.

"I don't mind a walk with you in the moonlight, so your dimensional scissors, what did Hekapoo have you do to get them" he gave a surprised look.

"Oh, you know Hekapoo" I nodded.

"I have my own pair of scissors' I said pulling them out he seemed surprised.

"Ok so now how did YOU get a pair of scissors, you're only a human, no offence" he said as I smiled to him with a shrug.

"She actually just had me fight her with my scythe for a bit after Marco told her I was a good fighter" I stated, Cerberus gave me a surprised look.

"Really, she had me fight her too, wait, YOU HAVE A SCYTHE" he screamed in surprise making me laugh and nod.

"Yes I have a scythe, so you fight, are you good" I said back he smiled and nodded.

"that's awesome Luna, and I'm decent at fighting, but not the best, I've been very close to besting uncle toffees friends Rasticore before though, but that's only because of the height difference as well as weight, I'm a bit of a runt which is wh…" he stopped himself and gave a sad look before acting like he didn't, I gave him a concerned look he shook his head to.

"Don't want to Talk about it, so what about you how are you at fighting" I understood and nodded before smiling to him.

"I'm Ok, still need a bit of practice" he smiled at that.

"Oh maybe we could practice together sometime, and maybe even spar with each other, scythe verses a trident , how does that sound" I gave him a surprised look.

"You have a trident, AND you want me to spar with you, I-I don't know maybe, uhm" he smiled at me.

"Yes I have a trident, and tell you what, how about you give me your answer by the end of the night, alright" I smiled at his idea and nodded.

"Alright" I agreed as he looked forward with a bright smile

"We're here" he said making me turn my head to look in front of me, my eyes widened in surprise as I let out a small gasp.

A beautiful blue lake that shun and sparkled from the moon light, trees and lily pads where in the water as well as fireflies that flew around and above the water in the air all over the place.

"Wow" I said walking closer to the lake but had my arm grabbed gently by Cerberus who I turned to, he wore a concerned look.

"Ah, ah, ah, not to close my dear, this is the lake of lovers, if you enter or touch it while alone, you'll drown" he said as I looked to it again.

"Oh, come with me then" I said and pulled him closer making him pull me back to stop me.

"What" I questioned at his frightened look.

"What-what if where not meant to be lovers, it'll drown both of us if so" I took a thought then smiled.

"Well, then I'll be dying with the person who I want to die with then" I stated he gave me a surprised look before smiling gently and placing his forehead against mine.

"You always know just what to say" he said making me giggle.

"And so do you love" we both chuckled this time as we walked closer to the lake and sat down in front of it still holding hands.

"Alright, on three" I nodded

"one, two, three" we said together as we placed our hands into the water with tightly closed eyes…nothing happened.

We opened our eyes and gave each other a bright and happy smile before both of us tackled each other into a hug for happiness as well laughed and giggled together.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he rested his on mine with a contempt sigh of happiness before gently nuzzling my neck making me giggle a bit for being tickled.

"Ah, you can not believe my joy at this my little Luna" a twinge of pain went across my heart due to the reminder of toffee saying the same to me before, but I pushed it off and smiled.

Marco and everyone else where right, I need to move on, and look for someone else who can love me more than anything or anyone ever has, and to be honest, I can already tell that Cerberus is the one I want to be with now, we understand and connect to one another and already love and care for each other deeply.

"same here Cerberus" I said giving his cheek a kiss as he continued to nuzzle my neck, I sighed out gently this time instead of giggled, I had gotten use to him nuzzling my neck now, it was one of his favorite things to do when new hugged as it was a favorite of mine to run my fingers through his dark blue hair while we hugged.

I let out a small gasp when he gave my neck a small lick instead of nuzzling it.

"C-Cerberus" I let out shakily which made him continue licking my neck, I gave a small closed mouth whine at it as I tilted my head to the right side opposite of the side he was licking so that he had more room to continue.

I huffed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed me onto the ground below us him still licking at my neck, I was getting a little worried at this all, but as long as he didn't cross any lines or tried anything beyond licking my neck I wouldn't stop him.

He had of course found my sweet spot on my neck and only stayed there instead of licking anywhere else but I was able to hold back all my moans, until he nipped at that spot.

I felt him smirk or smile against my neck as he stopped licking or nipping at my at in and began nuzzling upward from my spot to my lips and gave them a kiss.

"That was all I wanted to hear" he exclaimed making me chuckle and shake my head at him while he laughed.

"You're so silly sometimes Cerberus, but hey that was kept PG…I think" he chuckled.

"PG 17 maybe" I giggled.

"ohhh looks like someone can get in trouble then, I'm still 16 you know" I said playful and he gave a small gasp.

"You wouldn't" he said in challenge I smirked and gave him a playful look.

"Oh, wouldn't I" I said making him smirk back.

"oh you little minx, you're going to get it" he said smirking before starting to blow raspberry's at my neck making me laugh loudly and beg him to stop.

"Not stopping till you say you won't tell~" he sang I nodded and told him between laughs.

"I won't, I won't" he gave one more raspberry before getting off of me form the ground and sitting on his knees still, he smirked at me as I sat up and pulled one knee to my chest with a chuckle.

"You're mean Cerberus" he chuckled at my amused tone.

"Come, this isn't the only place I wanted to show you" Cerberus said smiling at me while helping me up.

The walk was about 5 minutes before seeing that the trees of the forest where thinning and becoming bigger with no leaves which revealed the beautiful full of stars night sky, I didn't even see the moon.

"Whoa It's beautiful" I said softly while sitting down on the ground I heard Cerberus chuckle as he sat right next to me, one on his clawed fingers came over and pulled me gently by the chin to look at him, a soft and kind smile on his face.

"Not as beautiful as you, Luna" I gave a surprised look before smiling softly at him as we both wore a deep red blush on our cheeks

"How about a little star gazing" I smiled at him and nodded before laying back and looking at the Starry sky.

We talked about the constellations we knew, both of us sharing information that we knew of them, both of us learning new things from the other, but everything seemed to shift when he noticed a shooting Star.

"Oh a shooting Star, oh I don't know if you know this but Shooting stars are actually just asteroids entering the atmosphere" my smile faded

"Who told you that one" I asked making him smile.

"Toffee did, he said he learned it from someone he use to care for, Why" Cerberus said I looked to the sky again.

"I was the one who told him" I said quietly after a long pause.

"Oh" was all he could say.

After that we stayed silent and looked at the sky just watching the stars.

"Hey Luna, I know neither of us might like the concept, but what about your childhood" he asked after a long time of silence I just sighed.

"Meh, it was, ok I guess, not to bad not to good, but hey it made me who I am today so can't complain" he chuckled and held my hand again.

"Indeed, I wouldn't complain for the world" I smiled at him but didn't turn to him until I asked.

"What about you? how was your child hood" he frowned and looked back up to the sky with a sigh.

"It…wasn't the best, but hey like you said, our childhood shaped us into who we are now, I can't complain either, even if all of it still hurts" I frowned and looked up at the sky with him.

"I can relate, everything that happened to me when I was younger, especially when I was 8, it all still hurts, and I'm still hurting even as we speak, and I find new things every day to hurt me in some one…and new people" I said quietly in the end.

"The pain will always be there Luna, we just have to accept it, something happened when I was 8 too, but I can't remember it all" I nodded.

"Same, I remember bits and pieces, but I remember all the pain mostly, and the smells, and the names of the doctors, and where and how everything was…I just can't remember much before… before she…never mind" I sighed he gave me a concerned look.

"I'm guessing you were in a hospital, and something horrible happened to you while there" he said he was always good at deducing with little information.

"Yes" was all I said.

"I was 8 at the time and training with toffee, I was known as the runt in my village, and my parents hated that so they disappeared from my life, it's why I stay with toffee now" I looked at him and saw a few tears roll down his cheeks which I whipped away quickly.

"Your-your parents…" I didn't need to finish to see him nodding frantically I frowned and sat up bringing him with me as I pulled him into a hug while we still sat on the ground.

He held me tightly as he cried into my shoulder, now I see why he was sensitive to his past.

"Why didn't they want me, why didn't the love me, why did they hate me" he whispered while sobbing I gently petted his back moving his spikes down and shushed him softly.

"No talking right now ok, just calm down and let it all out, it's been building up lately, I can tell" he nodded and his sobs soon calmed down after a few minutes more of silence and crying.

"Luna, is that the reason why you hate doctors" he asked finally.

"Is that the reason why you're afraid of being abandoned" I asked back which answered both of our questions.

"Luna" he asked after a long while of silence.

"Yes" I said back and he hugged me tighter as he said.

"Promise you'll never leave me, and that you'll always love me"

 **…**

"I promise"


End file.
